


All We Have To Do Is Stay

by Lefuulei



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), AFAB Non-Binary Character, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-binary character, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Is Fun, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, they/them pronouns, what happens when two brats have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Lefuulei
Summary: A stranger drops into Asra's shop looking for a reading. But Asra and this stranger do far more than read the cards. They seem familiar, but Asra can't quite put his finger on it, no matter how many times his fingers cross their skin.
Relationships: Asra/Original Character, Asra/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	All We Have To Do Is Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an interlude in the first roleplay me and my now girlfriend did on tumblr. 
> 
> Commissioned Art by theartofflorence on tumblr.

It started with a kiss. Soft and hesitant and tender. Arya still wasn’t entirely sure what had encouraged them to take the leap nor were they sure why they had been so insistent on doing this. Sure, Asra was cute, but Arya had genuinely just come in for a reading. Yet each turn, each moment that passed, they found they wanted to linger, staying longer in his company. And in all fairness, Asra seemed keen on keeping them longer each time he filled their cup of tea before they could finish it. After all, Arya had promised to be off after draining it. But it was more than his insistence that kept them; Asra intrigued them and seemed to enchant their magic into a keen interest.

Was that why they were now straddling his lap, topless and gasping at the mix of pleasure and pain as his thumbs brushed over their chafed nipples? The sensations tingled down their spine, heat rushing to their core as they shamelessly ground their hips into his lap. For fuck’s sake, Asra hadn’t even taken off a single bit of clothing! 

“I think we're-ah... a bit unfairly matched here…” They said with as coy a voice as they could manage with how breathy they'd become. Their fingers worked at removing his sash and hopefully his shirt soon after. But Asra stopped them as he pressed up and took one of their reddened nipples between his lips, pulling an obscene groan from Arya. That was a completely unfair move on his part.

The sensation was heightened with how his heated breath brushed against the rest of the sore skin of their chest. Arya always had a bad habit of leaving their bindings on for too long, of not caring for their damaged skin when they took off the bandages that held their chest flat to their body. So it was no wonder their bad habits left the skin tender, scarred and worn out. But by the Goddess, his lips were so soft and warm, yet the touch was framed with the pain of the sore nerve endings because of their own mistreatment. They arced towards him, hands moving up to grasp at his hair and pull. But the way his mouth sucked the tender skin, the way his teeth grazed over their flesh had Arya whimpering in pleasure. They rocked and ground their hips down against his more insistently, the desperation of lying in wait dying to be relieved. Then there was a set of teeth scraping over their nipple and Arya's voice was much more audible in the startled cry that escaped them, pulling at his hair by the roots to move him away. They felt faint as they pleaded with him, “S-stop.”

With a jolt, Asra pulled back and looked up at them with concern in his eyes. Arya felt bare in his searching gaze, so full of worry that he may have gone too far. There was the slightest lip bite before has asked, “Too much?” 

Arya was a bit surprised that he had listened to their plea, their face softening to a warm smile as their hands came to cup his cheeks. His attentiveness was completely unexpected, despite the fact that they had already known he wasn’t one to push the boundaries between them. He’d shown as much when he’d asked permission to kiss them even after they’d already kissed him. They leaned down, pressing their forehead to his affectionately before kissing the tip of his nose. “No, nothing like that. But… I’m serious. You’ve got too much clothing on. Let's take care of that before you tease me into cumming.”

Ah, there was the red flush on his cheeks that they loved, Arya proud that they could return the favor, flustering Asra as much as he would do to them. With an impish grin, their fingertips caressed the sides of his neck then over his collarbones to slip under his shirt, starting to push it off his shoulders. But of course, it would be too much to expect for him to remain still and unoccupied while they undressed him, his hands sliding up their thighs to cup Arya's ass. The wanderer made a small moan of arousal when his hands began to rub and knead the soft swell of their rear, their hips rolling forward again. 

“I ought to tie you up if you can't keep your hands to yourself,” They teased with the false threat, fingers working quickly at the buttons of his shirt. They needed to even the field, even if it was only barring his chest. Damn Asra and his clever hands.

“Something gives me the impression that you'd rather be the one bound up.” His tone was coy, a knowing smile on his lips as he looked up at them under his pale lashes. His eyes were a dark, hungry violet that threatened to swallow them whole if Arya stared for too long. The felt… hunted. Like a rabbit staring into the ravenous gaze of a cunning fox, outwitted and outmatched. Yet Arya wouldn't mind being devoured by this sinful creature.

Arya unintentionally shuddered as a soft “_Please_” left their lips unbidden. Realizing what they just said, their own cheeks warmed in embarrassment. The thought of being trussed up and at his mercy was an appealing one. Arya had only known him for a short while but… Aside from being teased mercilessly, they felt they could trust him. Glancing away before clearing their throat, Arya rectified their impulsive response and pointedly ignored the cheeky grin on his lips, “Perhaps later…”

With the buttons undone, Arya hooked their fingers into the sash and pulled it away before tossing it off to the side to be lost among the various colored pillows about the room. They quickly ducked down and pressed tender kisses along his jaw then his neck up to the spot behind his ear. They could hear how low and shallow his breath had gotten, feel how his head had tilted to give Arya more space to work and signaling his willingness to have their attention. Despite pressing their lips to his soft skin, Arya smiled. It had been some time since they'd had a partner so into the hot and heavy fooling around of foreplay. This little spot that wouldn't be noticed without looking for it, but that Asra would most certainly feel, was where they’d leave a mark to be remembered by. His breath hitched delectably when they began worrying a bruise into the tender skin, Arya huffing a warm laugh through their nose into the soft white curls. They could feel his heavy breath against their cheek and ear and it made them want to groan. Arya rolled their hips against his lap and feeling delighted when Asra’s grip on their backside tightened enough to leave bruises and pulled them closer.

When they pulled back to admire their work, they had to grin at the dazed look on Asra's face before they leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Come back to me, lover boy. We’re not done yet,” Arya teasingly murmured against his lips, knowing full well the line was beyond corny. Asra blinked a few times before a laugh bubbled up from his chest, the wide smile causing his cheeks to dimple. It made Arya’s own heart flutter softly and their cheeks flush as they realized the growing fondness, pressing their face into Asra’s neck as their own laughter joined his.

“Lover boy? Really?” Asra finally said as he calmed to a giggle, his hands sliding up Arya’s back to hold them close. That tender grasp made them feel so very precious to him. Arya hummed softly the laughter died out, pressing small kisses to Asra’s collarbone. Honestly, they’d be content to stay like this forever. Asra’s hands were a warm and gentle weight, one that made them feel oddly safe and at peace.

“Really,” They finally answered, pressing a quick kiss to the turn of his jaw before pulling back and bringing their hands up to cup his cheeks. “You're incredibly lovable--”

Arya was stopped mid-sentence by Asra'a lips, soft and tantalizing as he claimed their lips for his own. Arya felt themselves melting into the kiss, eyes closing and pushing more into it before breaking only to adjust their angle. They kissed him as if their life depended on it; like he was the only source of air in the ocean of affection they were drowning in. They took his bottom lip between their own, sucking tenderly on it before feeling his tongue across their upper lip. A shiver ran down Arya's spine, hands moving up to thread into the light curly locks. A quick adjustment and Arya soon found themselves coaxing him in while exploring the ways they fit together. 

But it wasn't the only way Arya was exploring the way they fit against Asra. Their hips shifted and adjusted in his lap until finally, the heat between their legs came to rest against the hard outline of his hard cock, both their trousers still keeping a barrier between them. If his low, groan was anything to go by, Arya would bet he was enjoying that change as much as they were. Furthering that thought was the way his hips rocked up against them and Arya could feel his heat against their pussy, a soft moan leaving them. They were so wrapped up in the kiss and in teasing him that they didn't notice how one of his hands had moved to slowly stroke his fingers over the skin just above the waist of their trousers, teasing at the idea of dipping under. 

The gasp that left them at that realization broke the kiss. Yet Asra seemed determined to keep his mouth busy, falling from Arya's lips to press open-mouthed kisses along their neck. They could feel their heartbeat fluttering against the tender lips as they tilted their chin up. Their gaze caught on the blooms that had partially taken over the room from their magic when they’d first kissed Asra. _‘Enjoying yourself, hm?’ _Asra had asked then he'd returned their kiss the first time. He'd noticed the flowers--the way his kisses had bloomed affection quite literally around them. Arya always thought that affinity for flora was a curse to them. Now...

Their brow furrowed, even as their breath hitched from the set of Asra’s teeth at the join of their neck and shoulder. Had the flowers grown? Perhaps even multiplied? That would be invconvien--

_Oh._

While Arya was distracted, Asra had undone their pants and his hand snuck down, gentle fingertips grazing short nails through the hair that curled above their pussy. Then, his middle and ring fingers were slipping along their outer lips, teasing them into little gasps and soft sighs. Arya's hands gripped at anything they could, one tangled in Asra's hair and the other clutching his shoulder as their hips rocked down into his attention, desperate for more. They knew damn well he could feel how wet they were, how his fingers slid easily along their skin, nails catching briefly and pulling a hiss from Arya.

“Mmm,” Asra hummed around the kiss he'd pressed to the crook of their neck, pulling back enough to speak properly. They couldn't see it but they could hear the knowing tease to his voice, “Someone's eager.” 

How could they answer that? How were they expected to formulate a proper string of words when his fingers were doing such lovely things and his mouth would say such sinful words? 

“Can you blame me?” they managed, voice breathy before they sucked in a sharp breath and the fingers slipped between their lips. By the _goddess_ his fingers slid through so easily. Just the thought of that alone made their cheeks burn more, Arya wanting to duck down and _hide_ when they realized how wanton their body was. Asra was breathtakingly beautiful, he was also a charmer. He was sweet and kind but yet so mysterious in a way Arya couldn't put their finger on it. Unlike the diviner who seemed _very_ adept at where to put his fingers to get what he wanted, Arya thought as he teasingly brushed against their clit, pulling a restrained noise from Arya. They would _not_ give in so easily. They had better control than this usually! How was Asra able to pull their strings with such perfect precision? It was getting to the point where Arya wasn’t even sure if they were controlling themselves or if Asra had somehow enchanted them into some mewling, attention-starved kitten! 

They could feel his sneaky little smile against their collarbone, practically hear the words he was going to say before he said them. “You don't need to hold back. We're entirely alone here. Faust left as soon as you kissed me,” His voice was a silky little purr against their ear, Arya shivering as the words sent tingles down their spine. “It's just the two of us here…”

Honestly? Arya hadn't even thought about the familiar. How awkward would that have been if she had still been there. Though in fairness, Arya would have spent more time pampering and swooning over the precious noodle instead of attending to Asra-- “A-Ah~!”

The surprised moan left them as Asra had slid two fingers between their lower lips, firmly rubbing over their sensitive clit before sliding further to tease at going in. Blinking away the sudden euphoria, Arya huffed and gripped Asra's hair tight, holding him steady before they dipped down and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. The lingering taste of chocolate, cinnamon, pepper spice and the oily residue of the lizard clung to his lips, mixing in with the smokey sweet flavor he had all on his own. Breaking away from the kiss, Arya shifted and let their hand drop down to catch Asra’s wrist, trying to pull his devilish hand away in favor of kissing down his neck. They paused to speak, voice thick and lustful, “Let me return the favor~”

He seemed reluctant to pull away but he did, hand freed from Arya's trousers and in turn, Arya let go of his hair, sliding their hand down Asra's bared chest after they pressed kisses along their trail. They paused as a wicked idea hit them, magenta eyes catching his gaze as they pulled back. “You know... I think we'd be more comfortable in a different position.”

“Oh?” he answered, curiosity piqued as he brought his hand up to cup their cheek, thumb brushing over their kiss swollen lips. “What did you have in mind?”

They caught Asra's hand, the same one that had been teasing and exploring them, still covered in their slick. Not pausing for a beat, they brought his hand before their lips, dipping down to lick a long stripe up from the heel of his palm to the tip of his middle finger and gathering the taste of themselves on his skin. Even his skin seemed to taste of the incense thick smoke, but there was a sweetness lying under that. One that reminded them of pumpkin and spices--oh! Just like the baker's famous bread during the fall and winter months. Had Arya's mouth not been busy sucking Asra's fingers clean, they probably would have worn a fond smile at the reminder.

But the look on Asra's face was priceless. Eyes wide, pupils dark, a flush of red contrasting the fluffy white curls which had begun to stick to his skin with the faint sweat that was building. And his lips, his soft and tender lips… were parted ever so slightly, breath leaving in shallow slow exhales as though just breathing would break the moment. Arya took his fingers in again before closing their eyes and pulling back with an exceedingly lustful moan, disconnecting from his fingers with a wet pop. They dipped down and pressed an open kiss full of scraping teeth to the heel of his palm before letting him go. 

One blink, then another before Asra took a breath, seeming to come back from the enchantment and breathing out a single word. “_Amazing.”_

They knew they were supposed to be serious here. That they had just obscenely sucked off his fingers--his wonderful and delectable fingers. But they couldn't stop the happy little grin if they wanted too, “Hm… I'm thinking we put the reading table to good use. It's the perfect height.”

That startled a laugh out of Asra, his cheeks warmer than before. He gave them a considering but amused look, “You… you're serious, aren't you?”

“Mmhmmm,” Arya hummed before pulling back out of his lap so he could move. They quickly cleared the cups and the teapot away, Asra taking up the cards before Arya could. He wrapped them in a rich violet cloth and bound them with a silk cord before putting them away in his pocket. Arya wrapped their hands over his hips, guiding him to settle back on the cloth-covered table as they knelt between his legs.

“You're quite the daring minx, aren't you--_Oh…_” 

But the time he'd gotten halfway through that sentiment, Arya had his pants open and cock out, kissing up the length slowly. He wasn't small nor overly large, and not fat or skinny either. Arya would probably have said he was ‘just right’. And judging by the moan he'd interrupted himself with, Arya was doing the right thing. Soft little pecks became more open, tenderly sucking kisses as they made their way back down. Their fingers cradled his cock just right to support him on one side while their other hand pushed his trousers lower and dipped down to fondle his balls, just as their lips reached them. The stark contrast of his curly hair against the darker, redder skin here was oddly beautiful, Arya thought as they kissed along his sack, dipping further down to take one testicle between their lips and give it a firm suck. 

The hitch of his breath, the low groans, it was music to their ears as they teased him, pulling back to lathe their tongue over the sensitive skin and earning a small whine from him as their reward. As they made a path back up his cock, trailing their tongue along the underside and tracing the veins, they felt his fingers grasp into their hair, a motion that seemed more a reaction than intent. He wasn't pulling, or controlling yet, but it was definitely a sign that he was still ready to stop them if it got to be too much. Arya pulled back and away for a moment, bringing their left hand up to start licking from heel to tip, leaving wet trails behind that would help with the friction though probably not nearly as much as some oil would do right now. 

Actually, they paused, a better idea striking them and a mischievous little glint showing in their eyes. Asra looked confused then worried, about to ask something before Arya gave a reassuring smile. 

“What are you--_oh._” He stopped when he saw Arya’s hand slip down between their legs, their gaze not once leaving his. The movement he'd be able to see as they palmed their eager pussy would be more than enough to tell Asra what Arya planned. As their fingers slid through, a small but muffled moan left them, their own body wanting more attention but Arya unwilling to give it as they pulled away. When they brought their hand back up, covered in their own slick, they paused and gave Asra a serious look. 

“Is this okay?” Arya asked, realizing that despite nearly at that point of turning away, they hadn’t once asked if Asra was all right with this. And now--

“It’s okay. Don't stop now.” The answer washed relief through them, the words, his affectionate tone, and his fond smile. That same fond smile that threatened to make Arya blush and turn away. It was too open, too warm, too kind. They didn’t deserve that. Not when they knew…

Instead, Arya gave him a sultry look, their confident smirk curling their lips as they wrapped their fingers around Asra’s cock and began stroking him, sliding the foreskin down and running their tongue along the underside of his cockhead. Then, Arya took the head between their lips, watching Asra’s reaction. The way his breath became shallow, eyes slowly closing as he let out a heavier breath and his fingers tightening briefly in the cloth of the table. Arya pulled back, sucking him softly to his tip then sliding back down to repeat the motions, they wondered if he was the type to take command when he wanted something. If he’d grab their hair and hold them steady while fucking their mouth. Or if he’d pull them down further, keep them there as they gagged on him. Honestly, they wouldn't mind either of those options.

Arya took more of him in the third time and pulled entirely off with a soft popping sound, teasing the underside with their tongue as they pressed their thighs together. The thought of all that, the daydream of it, was getting to them. If they didn’t stop, they wouldn’t be able to focus on the task at hand. Rather than taking him in again, they moved down, pressing sucking kisses along his length while stroking him, before adding a bit more spit to their hand and continuing on. If the groan that Asra let out was any indication, that definitely got to him. 

With a small smirk and a twist of their wrist, delighting in the gasp from Asra, Arya moved back up to take him between their lips again. They set up a fairly good rhythm, pressing down along his length before hollowing their cheeks as they slid back, pulling small groans from him. Glancing up from under their lashes, they were briefly captivated by the look of pleasure on Asra’s face. The long lines on his neck as he tilted his head back against his shoulders, the shadow of his white lashes against his reddened cheeks, those supple lips parted. That image was definitely going to be locked away in their head for a long time to come. 

A deep breath in, held, and a thought of ‘_I don’t need to breathe.’ _Then, Arya took the plunge, taking Asra with no preamble of care of how it would look, eyes closing on instinct. They felt the lip of his cockhead at the back of their tongue, the tip pressing the back of their throat soon after and making them gag briefly. Small noises left them as their throat constricted and spasmed, brow pinched before they felt the rough tug of pain from their hair, pulling them back. Asra pulled Arya from his cock, fingers woven into the emerald locks and sucking in a sharp breath at the string of saliva from their reddened lips, made so much more lewd by the heavy-lidded look and the flush across their cheeks. Arya was still trying to catch their breath, a bit dazed by the rougher handling which likely told Asra more than he needed to know.

“As… as much as I want you to continue, we should… should take this upstairs,” Asra managed, his heavy breathing interrupting the words. He pushed up from the table, his grip on their emerald tresses slacking and sliding to the back of their head, thumb tenderly caressing their scalp. Being so close now, Arya could tell from the look in his eyes that this was an invitation for more, though they'd just planned to suck him dry then take care of themselves after.

Arya blinked slowly before licking their lips and swallowing, nodding up to Asra. “That's probably better than my idea of choking on your cock,” their voice was thick and low in an unintentional way, and Asra’s wanting groan and tightened grip in their hair made them smirk a bit. Maybe it still was a good idea.

“Another time.” Would there be another? Both Arya and Asra kept saying that. _Another time._ Arya hoped there would be. Their thoughts were interrupted once more as Asra pulled them up into an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue slipping between their lips and tasting himself mixed with them in Arya’s mouth. They couldn’t help their own wanton moan, their body relaxing into it and a hand sliding up his chest and around to the back of his neck, cradling him there. The way he licked into their mouth, ran his tongue over their teeth and brushed tantalizingly against their tongue, it was like a drug. He still tasted so faintly of the cinnamon and chocolate and the leftover peppery spice and oil of the Jagdishian treat Arya had paid him with. Well… The first Jagdishian treat anyway. 

And just as soon as it started, Asra pulled away, leaving Arya breathless and warm beyond reason. Blinking back to their senses, they let out a huff at Asra's confident smirk. Cheeky. “Well, let's not waste another moment, then.”

With that, they felt his hand go slack in their hair and Arya pushed themselves to sit up and then stand and offer Asra a hand up from the table. Once he was to his feet, they turned to make for the main shop area and the stairs but didn't make it a step before his hands grasped their hips and pulled them back, flush against him. They could feel his hardened cock against their backside, even with their pants still on. And worse yet, his lips and teeth teasing the nape of their neck down to the join of their shoulder and neck. 

“Asraaaa~”

“Whaaat?” his voice teased back, fingers rubbing at their hip bones. 

“How am I supposed to get upstairs when you're attached to me like a leech?”

Arya gave a small snort of laughter at Asra's dismayed groan and the way he dropped his forehead to their shoulder. “Don't talk about leeches. Not right now.”

Another laugh, they patted one of his hands. “If it gets your ass up the stairs and atop that bed? I'll talk about leeches non-stop.” 

“Mmm should have kept your mouth stuffed full then,” He answered coyly before letting go of them and moving to lead the way upstairs.

On the way from the top of the steps to the bed, both shed the remainder of their clothing, leaving a trail as they went. His shirt was opened by deft hands then dropped off to one side. His choker and necklace soon joined his shirt on the floor. Arya had been cornered back against the bed, Asra’s kiss swallowing soft and needy moans as he undid their trousers and pushed them far enough down that they slid to the floor. He broke away with a little smirk on his lips, dipping down to press a feather-light kiss to the center of their chest before pushing them back onto the bed. Arya fell with a small yelp that soon dissolved into laughter while Asra knelt to get rid of their garments, shedding his own as well. When he ditched the clothing and climbed over them, Arya turned the tables and flipped them so he was on his back with them straddling him.

Their hands wove through his hair, pushing it back from his face before sliding down to cup his cheeks, grinding their hips against his. Reluctantly they pulled from the kiss, breath heavy and thumbs rubbing over his soft cheekbones. 

“By the goddess you're delectable,” Arya breathed out, looking down at Asra's flushed cheeks, his kiss swollen lips and his hooded but affectionate gaze. So many lovely memories they'd keep from tonight. So many more that they would dream of.

“I could say the same of you, Arya.” _Oh,_ they knew the sound of that voice. Rough and thick with want… Arya chuckled softly, stealing a more chaste kiss before moving to push themselves up, straddling Asra's lap and resting their pussy atop the length of his dick. They were both warm, and it was hard not to let a little moan out, especially since they knew what they were about to do even as Arya rolled their hips down to slide their wet cunt along his cock. 

“Maybe we should move onto the main course then,” their own voice was breathless and full of desire as they rose to their knees, leaning over to rest one hand against Asra's chest and the other taking his cock in hand. They brushed the spongy head against their lower lips, letting out a soft whine before lining it up. But Arya stopped when Asra's hands moved to their hips, keeping them still. 

“Are you sure?” Asra's voice cut through, serious. His concern for their wants and wellbeing was so amazingly touching, spreading warmth burning through their chest that had nothing to do with the fact they were about to fuck him senseless. 

“I am. Are you?” They answered, shifting a bit and biting their lip before grinning. “Unless you'd prefer the backdoor. Though might take some prep work there…” 

Asra laughed softly, rubbing Arya's hips bones tenderly. “That's not what I meant. And....” Asra's hands loosened their grip, holding on to their hips but now more along for the ride. “Yes. I've never been surer.”

Taking a deep breath, Arya focused on relaxing before positioning Asra and lowering themselves onto him. The sharp intake of his breath as they pushed him in gave Arya reason to grin. Thank everything in the world that they had already been so slick from all the teasing and attention, making this part easy. Halfway down, they squeezed around him with a moan caught in their throat, relishing in the way he fit. Their ears burning at the gasp he let out, feeling him shudder and his grip tighten to bruise their hips. Arya glanced down at him, marveling at the blissful expression he wore, his eyes briefly unfocused before he blinked a few times and looked up. Their eyes locked, and Arya relaxed once more before sliding down until their hips met his, seating themselves fully in his lap. 

Honestly, they'd never felt so perfectly filled and fitted as they let their body get used to that feeling. He really seemed to be a perfect match for them. Asra moved to sit up, closing the distance between them and Arya's free hand wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. They ducked down and caught his lips in a sweet kiss, teeth worrying his lower lip before pulling back and sharing in that sighed breath. It felt too important to rush this moment, but his hands had already grasped their ass, squeezing roughly and pulling a moan from Arya before he experimentally rolled his hips up. The groan he let out as Arya lifted and slid back into place was hard not to mirror in their own voice, eyes pressed closed for a brief moment.

“You're gorgeous like this,” Arya said, voice low and in awe. The normally violet hues of his eyes had gone nearly entirely black from how wide his pupils were. And the kiss-reddened lips, still shiny from their attention to them, were parted as he panted his breath out. It nearly matched the reddened state of his cheeks. Arya started moving, hips pulling back and sliding down in small but deep thrusts. His lips chased theirs for a moment as they let out little gasps and short moans before dropping to their shoulder, laying small kisses that soon became bites that peppered their tanned skin with little bruises. “_Oh_...”

Though the pace was slow and steady, it faltered when Arya felt teeth setting into their oversensitive nipples, raw skin stinging in delightful pain against Asra's warm breath. Arya's body reacted against their will, a gasped cry leaving them as they back arced toward him and hips lifted further away. Asra stilled for a moment before his hands stroked up and down their back, trying to ease the tension in Arya’s body, though a bit futile as he refused to back off their chest. Finally, he let go, pressing soft kisses over the uninjured parts of their chest with soft, murmured apologies. 

As Arya relaxed, they took a deep breath and intentionally shoved their hips down, taking him in a rough thrust and straining the moan in their throat. The gasp he let out was absolutely wrecked, fingers tightening on their back before relaxing slowly. His voice was low and rough but full of playful amusement when he spoke, “That how you want to play?” 

Arya smirked, their hand sliding down to caress his jaw, teasing him into looking up. When he did, they pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, only disturbed by the grinding of their hips down against his, body impatient to continue. “Hmm, you’ll know when I’m playing, Asra,” They answered coyly before lowering their hand against his chest, pushing him to lay back down. 

Though reluctant, he did so, his own hands moving back to grope at their ass briefly, pulling a startled moan from them and smirking over the fact he could get such an enthusiastic sound from them. Arya could feel the warm flush on their cheeks, but they huffed softly and grinned regardless, rocking their hips forth before circling them. They let out a small groan, eyes closing for the pleasure that came from the motion before they slid back and started a more proper rhythm, burying him deep in their pussy with each thrust. They bit their lower lip as they worked, their hands on Asra’s chest groping and kneading before rubbing their thumbs over his nipples. It was getting hard to tell whose moans were whose, Arya slowing down to circle their hips on him again.

They could tell he was getting close, the way his fingers dug into their ass as they started working their hips again. Arya was keenly aware of his breath, how shallow it had gotten, how much quicker it was. Even more aware of the sweat sticking curly white locks to his forehead, cheeks, and the bridge of his nose. They counted in their head a few beats before sitting up and sliding down to settle in Asra’s lap. Their own breath was heavy with exertion, but they watched him keenly as he seemed to blink out of his confusion, staring up at them with an unspoken question. Arya did _nothing_ to further excite him, their hands on their own thighs, hips snugly against his but forcing their body to be relaxed.

“What--?” Asra stopped, realization dawning on him as to Arya’s intentions. “Oh, you little minx!”

“Hm~?” Arya hummed lazily, drawing their hand up and over their own abs, lightly rubbing through the trails of sweat. “What’s wrong, Asra?”

He tried to thrust his hips up, but Arya moved with him, not allowing for an ounce of friction. “Arya!” His voice was a whine, but there was amusement in it.

“What~?”

“You’re holding out!”

An impish grin flickered across their face before they made to look surprised and innocent, “Whaaaaat? I am? I thought you were done!” 

Oh, they didn’t like that look on Asra’s face. It reminded Arya of a cunning fox, one who’d just come up with a clever idea. His hands pulled away from where he’d no doubt left some bruising on their ass, settling them behind his head and taking a deep breath or two instead. “Well… Two can play that game. I’ll wait until you’re ready to pick up again. But not too long. I’m getting pretty tired, I might just--” Asra paused as a yawn interrupted him, covering it with the back of his hand before letting his eyelids droop. “Might just fall asleep.”

“Oh, like you could fall asleep with your hard cock buried deep in my pussy?” Arya answered, surprised by how filthy their words had become but not backing down. Maybe they’d actually met a match for once. Asra seemed more than ready to play the waiting game.

“Mm, I could. It is nice and warm and a bit relaxi--Ah!” Arya had squeezed themselves around him, intentionally judging by the pout on their face. He offered only a smile, tilting his head and lowering his eyelids for a ridiculous but sultry look. “Whenever you’re ready--”

Before he could finish, Arya’s hands were in his hair, gripping tight as they pressed a hungry kiss to his mouth. Their hips ground down against him then began a relentless pace as they kissed the air from his lungs. The only reason Arya ended up breaking the kiss was primarily that their teeth kept knocking against his as they moved, certain to leave both their lips bruised. But they kept close, lips occasionally brushing his even as a low, needy moan left them. 

Asra brought his hands back around to hold on to Arya, one sliding back, grasping their ass and trying to slow their pace. Arya obliged, easing down so they were rocking his cock in and out of their cunt. His other hand slid up between them, grasping one of their petite breasts and giving it a firm squeeze before rubbing his thumb over their nipple. They gasped sharply with a small and stuttered cry, the pain from the roughened and red skin lancing through them. Soon after, they felt a shudder roll down their spine, lifting their hips before sinking back down. 

When his hands slid down to grasp their thighs, Arya’s own hands stroked back through Asra’s hair, the damp curls pulled away from his face momentarily. They stole another kiss, this one sweeter than the last despite the moan shared between them. When they pulled back, they adjusted their position, hands bracing against his thighs as they leaned back and started up their thrusts anew. Asra brought his hands down and raked his nails over their inner thighs--delighting in the gasped moan from Arya--before sliding them up to curl around their hips, holding onto them as they upped the pace. 

It was the soft sound of slick and skin slapping against skin that pulled another moan from Arya, cheeks flushed from the filthy sound. Yet, they honestly loved it. Pressing their hips down, they slowly rocked against Asra, bringing one hand up to their mouth to quickly wet their fingers before reaching down and starting to rub along their pussy lips, then their clit as they ground against him. Smaller groans were beginning to leave Arya’s lips, eyes closing briefly as they bucked against their hand then moved to lean forward, hands splayed against the bed on either side of Asra’s head. 

Now in a better position they started up once more at a quicker pace, Asra’s hands sliding up their sides before grasping their tits and massaging them before sliding his fingers up their chest and down their shoulders. They gave a soft gasp at the cooled touch left behind; was he using magic? Oh what the hell, they didn’t care about that right now. Arya was getting closer, the angle just enough to give some friction against their clit before they sat back up proper and began toying with the sensitive bud again, still plunging him into them.

Their moans became louder, much more vocalized with soft “_yes”_es and bitten off groans. They were so close, Arya could taste it. That’s when Asra took his revenge, pulling Arya’s hips flush to his and keeping them still despite their squirming. He took a deep, long breath and let it out, smirking up at Arya.

It took them a moment to realize what was happening--that he was paying them back. A small whined “Nooo” slipped free as they tried to undulate their hips even a little. But he held fast, keeping them still and unable to get the last bit they needed to finish. 

“Asra~a!” Arya whined louder, brow furrowing as they pout down at him. They liked the smug look on his face even less now that he was keeping them from their pleasure. 

“Turnabout’s fair play, Arya,” he hummed, rubbing small circles into their hip bones with his thumbs, looking very pleased with himself. “Maybe if you tried asking nicely…”

Was he… serious? Arya's eyes narrowed, pursing their lips. They were not going to beg, that was for damn sure. It wasn't like Arya was prideful, but they also knew that they were above begging anyone for anything. They tried to shift their hips rebelliously, a deliberate attempt to grind against him. But, even though they hadn't expected it, Asra was stronger. He held them firmly in place, keeping their hips from moving even the slightest bit. 

“All you have to do is ask.”

The cocky bastard!! Arya huffed, crossing their arms over their stomach. They weren't going to give in. But… they bit at the inside of their cheek. They couldn't hold out forever…

With a reluctant sigh, Arya gave in, dropping their hands to his stomach before leaning forward and giving him a baleful look. “Asra~... please?”

“Hmm, please what?” If the flush creeping to his cheeks was any indication, Arya's tactics were working. He could hardly keep his eyes from roaming over their lips and chin before dipping down to take in the new perspective on their body.

“Please let me come? I need to,” their voice was barely above a low whine, squeezing their pussy around him and watching him bite his lip in response. That got to him. It had to. 

“You know… you are… very hard to resist when you do that,” He said, voice carrying a rougher edge. But Arya was very aware of how to make themselves irresistible. 

What they hadn't expected was Asra sitting up, arms wrapping around their midsection before changing their position. Arya soon found themselves under him, back against the soft bed and Asra's hips slowly rolled into theirs as he bit at their neck and collarbone. They were winded by the sudden change, heat very quickly rising to their cheeks and lewd moans leaving their throat. Arya threaded a hand into his hair, clutching the soft white tresses as the other clung to his back. 

Honestly, after all that, Arya did not expect the slow and gentle fucking they were getting, even as Asra’s teeth left half-moon bruises on their shoulders. They had expected him to go at them rough and impatient, but Asra was full of surprises even when he had been tormented and tortured on the brink. Arya's thought cleared on the next thrust as pleasure flooded their mind, Asra's adjusted angle having his prick rubbing against that sweet spot inside of them. They were just barely aware of his mouth on theirs, soft noises of pleasure leaving their throat as he kept stroking his cock against that point while his thumb rubbed over their clit. Their own hands, one clutched to his back and the other grasping at the wispy white curls, kept him near as their kisses bumped together until they couldn't anymore, sharing the moans and soft groans in the space between their lips. 

As they felt themselves about to crest, Arya braced themselves for another holdout. But rather than keep them from coming, Asra ramped up the intensity. The sound of their hips moving together obscenely filled the room and with a deft pinch of their clit, Arya was gasping out his name and clutching at him as their muscles tightened and spasmed around him. Asra didn't last much longer with that, his pace stuttering before he pressed in close, practically pushing Arya's knees to touch the bedding before thrusting just a few times more and burying himself deep with a gasped moan as he filled them. 

After a moment that felt like a lifetime, both their bodies began to relax, Asra backing off enough to let Arya's legs move to a more comfortable position. He left small kisses over their damp skin, peppering their collarbone until Arya groaned and pulled his hair to get him to stop. There was a murmured apology before Arya tugged him up to kiss them proper.

“Mm don't be…” they murmured, a tired tone filling their voice. “Been a while since someone could match me blow for blow like that…”

Asra's grin against their lips was felt more than seen before he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of their mouth. “I enjoy a little delayed gratification from time to time… plus, watching you squirm and beg was a treat.”

Arya huffed and pushed at his shoulder until he finally pulled out and rolled onto his back with a small laugh. Sitting up on their elbows and wearing a secretive little smile, they leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips before getting up to clean themselves up. After all, sleeping with such a mess would be uncomfortable after a while.

Though it didn't take long, Asra was lightly dozing when they came back with the cloth and basin. Rolling their eyes, Arya didn't bother trying to wake him as they cleaned him up, earning a surprised yelp and a laugh for their trouble, his hand catching their wrist momentarily. “At least warn me…”

“You seem the type to like surprises,” Arya hummed nonchalantly before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss above his navel. His hand brushed up along their arm affectionately before Arya set the bowl and cloth aside. Once he could, he pulled them back down into the bed, turning to wrap his arms around them while they buried their nose into his collarbone. It was the perfect way to fall asleep, to the scent of incense smoke, spice, chocolate and the lingering scent of sex and both their bodies came to a restful calm. One hand rubbed gentle circles against Arya's back as their eyes closed, letting his breathing lull them to sleep.

No matter what the morning brought… 

Arya would remember this moment fondly, even if they never saw Asra again.


End file.
